


Aoba's Got Buns Hun

by Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aobooty, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Wholesome, cinnadaddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/pseuds/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz
Summary: Aoba's jeans aren't fitting like they used to.
Relationships: Mink & Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Aoba's Got Buns Hun

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my idea, but I thought it was super cute! This is based on the comic originally made by this Pixiv user: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79640499
> 
> Please go support them because their stuff is amazing <3

Aoba wakes up in Mink’s bed. Mink’s letting him sleep in since it’s the weekend and they’re both off. He yawns and stretches. 

“Ow!” Aoba hisses and clutches his lower back. “Ugh… it hurts. I should have let Mink prepare me, but I was feeling impatient last night.” He sighs. “Oh well. I need to prepare breakfast.” He checks his coil and sees it’s past noon. “…Or lunch.” 

Aoba goes to his room to get dressed. He selects a pair of jeans from his dresser and pulls them up. He tugs and realizes it’s harder to put on than normal. 

“Hm?” He says and tugs the jeans again. “…”

After getting dressed, Aoba goes to the living room. Mink’s on the couch with his hair tied up and glasses on. He’s reading the Sunday paper leisurely while drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Hey, Mink. Do we have a scale? I don’t remember if we do or not.” Aoba’s tone is pouty. Mink doesn’t look up from his paper.

“Why?” Mink says, turning the page.

“My jeans feel tighter in the ass. My clothing doesn’t feel tighter any where else. You think I’d feel it in my belt first…”

Mink peers over at Aoba bending over with his hands on his thighs, looking back at him.

“Does it look any bigger to you?”

~~~~Mink’s Imagination~~~~~

“Mmminkuu~ Last night wasn’t enough. I want you to wreck me more~” Aoba wiggles his butt. 

~~~~Back to reality~~~~~~~~~

“Um, Mink?” Aoba asks tentatively. 

Mink stands up, taking his reading glasses off and tosses the newspaper on the couch. 

“What are you- waahh!” Mink throws Aoba over his shoulder and carries him back to his bedroom.


End file.
